


Silly

by betweenacts



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenacts/pseuds/betweenacts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn’t remember exactly how much time ago that was. That first memory of her, he just knew it seemed to have passed a really long time since.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly

It was silly, really, the feeling in his stomach. The actor forgotten and he was the little fan boy again, they were making such fuss, creating such mystery on who would play the main character in the Christmas special. There wasn’t much crew for the shooting.   
He wondered, really, why they were doing all that; but he could imagine. Rose was gone, Billie Piper left a really big impression upon the fans, and they needed to be careful with who they brought into the show.   
And there she was, it is very hard to be interested in what’s happening in London and not knowing who she is, really. But after half an hour shoot he knew he needed to be her friend.    
  
  
He couldn’t remember exactly how much time ago that was. That first memory of her, he just knew it seemed to have passed a really long time since. He watched her across the room, his hands clamped, thinking how he couldn’t even remember when it changed. From when they introduced each other, to best friends to… what is this?   
It felt stupid to be his age and not knowing what to call his relationship with his best friend. The never ending want to lie when asked if he was going to have dinner with her that night. Who wants to lie when asked such a thing? Someone who has something to hide, he ponders.   
John even said that he spent more time with her than with Georgia, which was a lie since because of the baby he never even wants to leave the house much…And that’s when he realises, the baby is keeping him where he is.   
Catherine smiles across the room and his day is made. It has been like that since they met. He now misses when holding her hand and holding her in his arms was his daily job, but really now he could kiss her, so he was not one to complain.   
Oh the kisses, it made him feel tingly to think how they kissed each other without realizing when they were alone, just because it felt like natural progression to their relationship.   
She walks towards him and pokes him out of his trance.   
“What? You seem to be everywhere but here.”   
“How long have we known each other?”   
“Five years… ish.”   
“I’m in love with you.” She tried to make a joke, put her hair behind her ear and caught his hand.   
“Let’s get out of here.” He somehow knew it was just her way of saying  _I love you too._


End file.
